Birthday Disaster!
by Flora216
Summary: It's Ben's birthday and there's a situation! What happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! A new episode idea is here! Hope you like it!**

* * *

The screen shows Bellwood and we see Ben, Rook, Gwen and Kevin in the Proto-TRUK.

"Well, that was an easy mission with the help of Gwen and Kevin, sorry your visit was an alien fighting situation… again" said Ben.

"It's okay Ben" said Gwen.

"It be weird if we didn't fight an alien while visiting you in Bellwood or getting my car destroyed…" grumbled Kevin.

"Come on it wasn't that bad" said Ben.

"It spit acid all over my convertible!" snapped Kevin and the screen shows the Proto-TRUK towing Kevin's melted roof top car with the alien they captured tied up in there.

"Come on, at least we are taking it to the plumber base to get it repaired" said Ben.

"Yes Kevin, even though Ben couldn't stop the alien from dissolving your car, you should appreciate that he offered you a free repair" said Rook.

"He's right you know, now you don't need to pay a few grands for another repair" said Gwen and Kevin frowned.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Kevin and they stopped in front of Max's Plumbing and Blukic and Driba were waiting outside and Rook released Kevin's car to the ground.

"Here's the alien and can you guys fix Kevin's car while you're at it?" said Ben.

"Sure, we can fix a vehicle, we are geniuses" said Blukic.

"And anything for your birthday Ben" said Driba and they drove away.

"Birthday? I did not know it is your birthday today Ben" said Rook.

"Why do you think we came to visit? Its Ben turn to celebrate on his actual date" said Gwen.

"Turn?" asked Rook.

"Yeah, he and I agreed when we were eleven that in order to not miss each other's birthday, one of us celebrates on the actual date and the other on the second day" explained Gwen.

"Ah right, you share the same birthday, are you doing a birthday party Ben? I read in human magazines about humans celebrating their birth day by balloons, music and the main event is when there's a cake with number of candles of the human's age" stated Rook.

"Oh no! I'm not doing any party!" snapped Ben.

"What's the big deal Tennyson?" asked Kevin.

"Nothing, I'm turning from 15 to 16 today that's it!" said Ben.

"Why do you not want a party? I thought it was the human's happiest day" said Rook.

"Because when I have a birthday, my parents go overboard and make it a big deal so I specifically said to them no parties this year, just me, you guys, grandpa Max and my parents with a cake, that's it!" said Ben and they stopped by his house and they came out and walked toward it.

"Come on you can't be serious" said Kevin and they stopped in front of Ben's house door.

"I mean it! No parties, no confetti, no way, no how! Got it?" said Ben.

"I wish you told us that sooner…" said Rook nervously.

The door flew open and Ben's parent's, Max and other people inside were wearing birthday hats and threw confetti and colorful strings at Ben.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEN!" shouted the Tennyson family and Ben looked shocked and looked at Rook, Gwen and Kevin who smiled at him nervously.

"I'm so going Way Big on you" said Ben in anger.

"Oh my little baby boy is already 16!" said Ben's mom and hugged him.

"A boy? You mean a man! Look at that handsome face, just like his father!" said Ben's Dad.

"And not to mention the world's greatest hero in such a young age! Come everyone let's sing! For he's a jolly good fellow!" sang Max and everyone joined in and Ben glared at Rook, Gwen and Kevin who still smiled nervously.

***Ben 10 Omniverse theme song***

The screen shows the Tennysons house filled with relatives and party decorations, music, food and the family was divided by three groups: elderly who were sitting in the living room, adults and teens in the dining room and kids in the front yard playing games.

In the kitchen Rook, Gwen and Kevin were making pigs in blankets.

"Kids! We need to step it into high gear! How many have you made so far?" yelled Sandra.

"We made 200 and we got 75 to go" said Gwen.

"Put playground fence for the smaller children outside?"

"All set" said Kevin.

"Do not worry Mrs. Tennyson, everything is going well" said Rook.

"You better hope so, everything needs to be perfect"

"Do I smell pigs blankets? I haven't had one in ages" said Aunt Vera.

"And look at those kids helping out with the party" said Aunt Betty.

"Aunt Vera, Aunt Betty, how are you?" asked Gwen.

"Can't complain" said Betty.

"We could, but who would listen?" said Vera.

"Are going to wear that to the party Gwendolyn?" asked Betty.

"You should change to something nice, something purple, purple looks well on you" said Vera and she and Betty went back to the party.

"Yeah… I'll get right on that…" said Gwen.

"Sandra! We're out of the stuffed mushrooms, eggrolls and the lemon tarts are pretty much gone!" yelled Carl.

"Why does your family always show up here and eat like they were trapped on a deserted island?!" complained Sandra.

"Oh come, they aren't that bad" said Carl.

Sandra put a plate of pigs in blankets and before the person sitting next to it could take one, a pile of people took fast the pigs in blankets.

"And we're out the pigs in blankets too… thanks honey, you're the best!" said Carl.

"I just love your family reunions Gwen" said Kevin to Gwen while serving the food with Gwen and Rook.

"Why is that?" asked Rook.

"Because it always ends up badly in a fun way, hehe" chuckled Kevin and Gwen rolled her eyes, Kevin was about to taste the fried crisps he was serving.

"Carful Kevin those are really spicy" said Gwen and Kevin stopped and saw Lucy and smiled.

"Hey Lucy want to taste one?" asked Kevin and Lucy smiled.

"Sure! Those look interesting!" said Lucy and took a bite and her face turned red and smoke came out of her ears and took a vase drank from it.

"You're right, way too spicy for me" said Kevin and Gwen gave him a look.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, we see Ben making food as Gwen, Kevin and Rook came in.

"Ben, it's your birthday, you should not cook" said Rook.

"Don't worry, I'll come out when I'll finish the food" said Ben.

"But with your family it will take forever" said Kevin.

"Oops, I guess I'll miss the whole party then, oh well" said Ben.

"Come on Ben, Aunt Vera and Aunt Betty were asking for you" said Gwen pulling Ben out of the kitchen.

"Oh no, no, no! They'll pinch me in the cheeks and tell me how small and weak I am and how I didn't get a girlfriend yet!" complained Ben.

"Ben!" yelled the aunts as they pinched him in the cheeks and Ben rubbed them in pain.

"Look at you, so small, you haven't grown so much" said Aunt Vera.

"And weak, look at your body, you should have a strong built by now" said Aunt Betty.

"Maybe that's why he can't get a girlfriend" said Aunt Vera and she and Betty laughed and Ben just sighed.

* * *

Some old relative talked to Rook with some unknown language and he looked utterly confused, he saw Gwen and looked relieved.

"Gwen!" yelled Rook and Gwen approached.

"Your relative is speaking to me for the last 5 minutes and I cannot understand what he is saying" said Rook.

"That's Uncle Martin, he doesn't speak English" said Gwen.

"So I heard" said Rook.

"Let me see what he wants" said Gwen and asked him in his language and her uncle answered and Rook still remained confused.

"He asked where's the bathroom" said Gwen.

"Oh alright than, Um this way" said Rook and directed Uncle Martin.

* * *

"And look at his stance, his shoulders are uneven, stand up straight Ben" said Betty and Ben did.

"But look now, his head is down, pull it up" said Vera and Ben did and sighed.

"Ben we only say this because we love you" said Betty.

"Sometimes the truth is hard" said Vera.

"Unlike your muscles, which are sacks of jelly" said Betty and she and Vera laughed.

"Hey Ben!" yelled Kevin and Ben turned around.

"You have some visitors in the backyard!" said Kevin and Ben looked through the window and saw Ester, Helen, Manny and Alan outside waving at him.

"Oh, I'd love to talk some more with you Aunt Betty and Aunt Vera but I've got to go" smiled Ben and ran outside.

* * *

In the backyard, Ben and Kevin came out.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" said Ben as he and the four aliens grouped hugged.

"We came to celebrate your birthday duh!" said Ester handing him a gift.

"Oh you shouldn't have!" smiled Ben.

"It's the least we can for you for saving the world, stupid" said Helen and gave him her gift.

"And we also called all the aliens in Undertown here" said Alan.

"So we can do a rocking party! Yeah!" cheered Manny.

"Hahaha, I guess I should bring some snacks and drinks then, Kev, can you put these gifts up to my room with the rest?" asked Ben.

"Sure thing birthday-boy" said Kevin and took the pile of gifts.

In Ben's room, Kevin slammed the door open with his foot and lost balance and the presents fell; he turned around and whistled to the exit like nothing happened and closed the door.  
Once he was out, some mysterious hooded figure crawled up into Ben's room through the window, the figure fell inside and took out a glowing present and sat it on Ben's bed and crawled out the window.

* * *

Upstairs, Rook was navigating Uncle Martin.

"The restrooms. Are. This. Way" said Rook in a loud voice trying to direct the uncle.

"Okay, okay, you cat person, no need to yell, I just want to the bathroom!" said Martin in his language.

"Hey Rook! Can you help me down here!" yelled Ben.

"Alright! Uncle Martin. The restrooms. Are. On. The left." said Rook in a loud voice.

"Shut up!" said Martin in his language and went.

"Great!" said Rook and went downstairs.

The Uncle went to Ben's room thinking it was the bathroom and saw the glowing present and tapped it and it opened revealing a glowing blue orb, it floated above Uncle Martin and zapped him with a blue ray and the screen went white.

In the hallway, Ben and Rook were carrying presents.

"Wow! Would you look at this pile! Maybe aliens aren't the best looking beings but they go all out in presents" said Ben as he opened his room door and he and Rook dropped the presents from shock of the sight of the big frog-like alien in the room.

"Oh thank goodness! Would someone tell me where's the bathroom already!?" said the alien in some language and Ben and Rook remained in shock.

* * *

**Poor Ben, an alien mission and on his birthday too, how will this be solved? You'll have to stay tuned!**

**See ya soon! Flora216 out! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ben and Rook were looking in the alien and the alien looked around like nothing happened.

"Excuse me, frog alien but this is the human's party, the alien party is outside" stated Rook.

"What are you talking about? Either way, this party stinks!" said the alien in his language and Ben examined the alien and realized in shock.

"Uncle Martin!? You're an alien!? I'm pretty sure you were from the human side of the family" said Ben and the alien looked at himself.

"What?! I don't care if I'm an alien but why a slimy one? This sweater is dry clean only!" complained Martin in his language.

"What happened to you?" asked Ben and Martin started to explain in his language. Some time has passed and the uncle kept talking, Ben had a bored expression while Rook had a confused one. More time past the uncle stopped talking.

"He said he was zapped by a blue orb and it flew out of the room and he really wants to use the bathroom" said Ben to Rook.

"What are we going to do with him?" asked Rook.

"We need to hide him from my family, what I need that my relatives to run in panic in the house, seriously, it's more dangerous than Vilgax attacking" said Ben.

"How about the party in the backyard? He can blend in freely there" suggested Rook.

"Great idea! But I'll need you to keep an eye on him and the other alien-turned relatives while me, Gwen and Kevin look for that orb" said Ben.

"Alright, but how do you know other relatives of yours turned into aliens?" asked Rook and Ben counted by heart 3 seconds.

"AHHHHHH! ALIEN!" yelled a relative.

"I see your point" said Rook.

* * *

"So some orb is turning your family into aliens?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah and I need you guys to help me catch it" said Ben.

"Alright, what about Rook?" asked Gwen.

"He's with Uncle Martin and Aunt Margaret at the alien party in the backyard, so if you meet an alien here bring it to the backyard" said Ben.

"Um Ben, how does that orb look like?" asked Kevin.

"I don't know round, blue, turns people into aliens" stated Ben the obvious.

"So, that's the orb?" pointed Kevin at the orb which was about to strike Ben's mom.

"Mom!" yelled Ben.

"Aunt Sandra!" yelled Gwen and blocked the ray with her mana and the orb fled.

Ben, Gwen and Kevin ran after the orb.

"Split up! We can surround it faster!" said Ben and they split.

* * *

The orb flew through the upstairs hallway and Ben was on its tail, Ben flip jumped and he blocked the orb but it flew under between his legs and the orb zapped Aunt Vera who turned to an octopus-like alien and Aunt Betty who turned into a dragon-like alien.

"AHHHHH!" yelled the aunts as they saw themselves.

"AHHHHH!" yelled the aunts as they saw each other.

"I'm an alien!" screamed Vera.

"You're an alien? I'm an alien!" screamed Betty.

"That right, it's always about you isn't it? Typical!" said Vera.

"I'm way more hideous than you!" complained Betty.

"Are you kidding? I'm sweating some sort of gravy!" complained Vera.

"And I thought they were annoying as humans" said Ben quietly.

* * *

Kevin was chasing the orb now.

"Get back here!" yelled Kevin as he missed grabbing the orb and it went through the bathroom.

"Got ya!" Kevin jumped and the orb floated higher and he jumped into the tub.

"Why you little!" Kevin jumped out of the tub and chased the orb again and as he chased it, the orb went into a room and it zapped some people in there and as Kevin stopped in front of it, three large aliens ran out and stomped all over him.

"I think that orb is making fun of me…" said Kevin to himself shakily and was covered in footprints, passing out on the floor.

* * *

Gwen was shooting mana energy at the orb but it didn't budge and she cornered it to the wall.

"Alright, shooting you didn't work, so maybe this spell will" said Gwen and she focused and her eyes lit up pink.

_"Wasnu kuwza nera vornious!" _cast Gwen the spell and the orb lit up pink but then faded.

"What? This seals every magical object!" said Gwen in surprise and the orb zapped at her but she dodged but it hit another relative and turned him into an alien and it escaped her and Gwen ran after it.

* * *

The orb was outside and Kevin was chasing it and he cornered it to the fence and the orb had difficulty of getting out with Kevin blocking its every move.

"Now I've got ya! Now stand still!" said Kevin and the orb started to zapped multiple blue rays.

"Woah!" yelled Kevin and he barely dodging the rays and fell to the ground and as the orb was about to zap him, Ben jumped on it and tackled it down.

"Sorry pal but this is the only gift bag you're gonna get" said Ben pulling out a bag and was about to put the orb in it but not before the orb zapped a ray.

The ray hit a rake, then a ball and then a porch lamp and the ray kept hitting and beaming back and forward as Ben and Kevin eyes followed the ray intently. The ray hit the barbecue and then the parasol and then it finally stopped when it zapped a toddler, turning him into a huge hamster-like alien as Ben and Kevin looked in shock.

"Man, we were so close" said Ben.

"Yup" said Kevin.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben and Kevin looked in shock of the huge hamster-like alien toddler.

"Ben?" asked Kevin nervously.

"I got this" said Ben.

"Chris! Chris looky! It's me Ben 10! Your favorite cousin!" said Ben in a childish way to Chris and Chris just laughed playfully and made spit bubbles and then started jumping from excitement.

"No! No jumping!" yelled Ben as he and Kevin jumped up and down from Chris jumps quakes.

"I leave you for 5 minutes and you turn a 3 year old into an alien?!" complained Gwen as she arrived and started to jump up and down from Chris's jumps quakes too.

"Gwen, I need you to distract our family while me and Kevin are handling this! Now go and don't let anyone see what's going on outside!" commended Ben and Gwen went inside.

"Chris! Please stop jumping! Pretty please!" yelled Ben.

"We need to calm him down before he levels the neighborhood!" said Ben to Kevin.

"Not if his alien stank won't do it first! Man and I thought toddlers smell bad as humans was bad enough! A bath will not kill him!" complained Kevin and the toddler stopped jumping and his eyes were tearing up.

"WAAAAHHHH! NO BATH! NO BATH!" cried the toddler as he was banging his hands and feet in a tantrum and Ben was glaring in anger at Kevin who smiled nervously as they were jumping up and down from Chris banging quakes.

* * *

Gwen ran into the house and saw alien Chris out the window, gasped and closed the window curtains quickly.

"What are you doing Gwen?" asked Sandra.

"It's bright in here! Don't you think it's bright!?" said Gwen in panic.

"No, I don't think so" said Sandra and was about to open the curtains.

"STOP!" yelled Gwen and Sandra flinched and stopped.

"You can't open the curtains because… because… Ben's home videos!" said Gwen.

"Home videos?" said Sandra.

"Yes! He wanted to celebrate his birthday by showing his documentary of his growth with everyone! I was just about to set the V.C.R! You need to set it on channel 9 right?" said Gwen and then everyone in the family started arguing about who will set the TV.

"I'll do it!" said Carl and started to set the TV.

"Output dear! It's has to be on output!" said Sandra.

"It's needs to go through the cable son!" said Max.

"This should keep them busy for a while" smiled Gwen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben and Kevin were dodging objects thrown by Chris who thinks it's a game and playing with a chair.

"Hey! I said put it down!" yelled Ben and he turned into Four Arms and jumped at Chris and a punch was heard.

"WAAAHHHH!" cried Chris as Four Arms retrieved the chair from him and turned back to Ben.

"Take it easy Tennyson, he's only 3" said Kevin.

"Please! He's a spoiled brat!" complained Ben and Chris grabbed Ben.

"Oh, I think he heard you" said Kevin.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ben as Chris spun him around.

"Hold on Ben! I'll be right back!" yelled Kevin and went inside.

"WHAT!?" screamed Ben while being spun.

* * *

"Got it! Lost it… Got it! Lost it again… there's a buzz on the top half honey" said Sandra directing Carl while he's setting the TV and Kevin came in.

"Gwen! I need your help!" said Kevin to Gwen.

"What? Where's Ben?" asked Gwen.

"Let's just say he's having a play time with your cousin Chris" said Kevin.

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" Ben kept screaming as Chris kept spinning around while laughing playfully.

"AHHHHHH! CHRIS! STOP! PLEASE! I JUST ATE AND I'M GONNA PUKE!" screamed Ben and Gwen and Kevin ran outside.

"Hang on Ben!" yelled Gwen and she was searching for something in a sack.

"Are you sure the thing in here is going to work?" asked Kevin helping her searching.

"Probably…" said Gwen unsure.

"Is this it?" asked Kevin holding an amulet.

"No, it the amulet of raw" said Gwen.

"This?" asked Kevin holding a red stone.

"No, it's a banishment stone" said Gwen.

"Wait, you had a banishment stone all this time and you never mentioned it?" asked Kevin.

"So?" asked Gwen.

"So? You know how many times we could have used that stone on bad guys?" complained Kevin.

"It's too powerful and unstable, it could have opened a stitch in time of too much use" stated Gwen.

"Still, it could have been for us a portable Null Void!" complained Kevin.

"GUYS! WOULD YOU HURRY IT UP?!" complained Ben.

"Sorry! Oh here it is!" said Gwen and pulled a purple stone and started glowing toward Chris and then Chris started yawing and threw Ben.

"WOAH!" screamed Ben and landed in a tree and Chris fell asleep.

"What did you do to him?" asked Kevin.

"Nothing, it's his nap time and a good thing too, I'm pretty sure this stone would have fried his brain" said Gwen.

"Man this was some party" said Ben cleaning the leaves from his head.

"You didn't like my present Ben?" said a mysterious hooded figure in a low voice.

"What do you want?" said Kevin.

"What? You are talking to a friend like that? Hahaha! Cough! Cough!" coughed the figure revealing Argit.

"Argit?" said Ben.

"Yeah it's me Benny! Well did you like my gift? You always saying you like hanging out with aliens rather than family so I though ding! The Nero Amplifier DNA Reverser! Turns your family into aliens! Well what'd ya think?" asked Argit in excitement.

"Argit…" said Ben in troublesome.

"What? No good? I knew it! I should have bought you a shirt! A shirt would have been better…" said Argit in disappointment.

"At least it explains why my magic didn't work on it, because it a machine" said Gwen.

"Can you change them back?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah I can change them back, glad I kept the receipt" said Argit.

* * *

In the backyard, Rook was watching the alien relatives.

"No! Do not touch that!" said Rook pulling the alien.

"No! Do not drink or eat any of that!" said Rook pulling the alien away from the table and then saw Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Argit approaching his way.

"Oh thank goodness! I don't know how much longer I could have kept this group together!" complained Rook.

"You sure it will work? What if it turns all the aliens here to human and not only our family?" asked Gwen.

"Don't worry; this thing is programmed to turn back only who turned into an alien and not an actual alien. So Benny, you really want to do this?" said Argit.

"There's no one who annoys me more than these people but they are my family, bring them back to me" said Ben with a smile and Argit did so and the orb turned every Tennyson back to normal.

* * *

"Oh look! This is where he first learned how to swim with his mother! Can you believe he was 7 months old when he swam?" said Sandra in excitement as the whole family watch Ben's home videos.

"From the looks of it, he already knew how to swim before us! Haha! That my boy! Loves to steal the show!" laughed Carl in excitement.

Ben curled to a ball and his cheeks were bright red from embarrassment as he, his family and his friends watched.

"From all things to watch, you had to pick the home videos!?" complained Ben to Gwen.

"Sorry! I panicked! At least it distracted them enough to not see all the turning family to aliens fiasco" said Gwen.

"Aww, what a cute swimming suit Benny, they ran out the ones with the dinosaurs, so you picked the one with the bumble bee" mocked Kevin.

"My nightmare is coming true! Kevin is seeing my home videos! And I was 7 months old!" complained Ben.

"Actually Ben, the bumble bee is a very hard working insect, it works hard as ants and they are the ones that keep our environment the way it is by spreading the flower's pollen, so I'm very glad you were proud to be like a bumble bee" stated Rook.

"My mom just thought it was cute" said Ben and Kevin laughed and Gwen elbowed him.

"Oh! My little boy has grown up so fast… It's seems only yesterday I helped him tie his shoes…" said Sandra wiping a tear.

"And now he's 16 and saving the world, where does the time go?" said Carl holding his wife.

Ben smiled and came up to them and hugged them.

"You still have time until I'll find my own place, until then, you will always be by my side and I will need you" said Ben and his parents hugged him back.

"Thanks son" said Carl.

"Happy Birthday sweetie" said Sandra.

"Oh look! This is where you first potty trained!" said Sandra in excitement and Ben flashed red.

"No! No need to show them that!" yelled Ben in embarrassment.

* * *

**Second idea finished! Hope you like that because the episodes idea machine also known as my brain is not done and I'm already writing a new idea! **

**So see ya in the next** **idea! Flora216 out! ;)**


End file.
